The Vahkshi Chronicles
The Vahkshi Chronicles is a Bionicle Fan Fiction made by me, Xion622. It follows the story of the half mechanical being, Vahkshi, as he hunts for the Kanohi Braidix, mask of Power. Chapter 1 Vahkshi looked into the scope of his energy Crossbow. He was hired by a Matoran, who's village was being threatened by a brute named Karke`. He was lying down on a cliff, watching the monster now, he needed a perfect shot, or he would be spotted. Vahkshi wanted to keep a low profile, so he found it best to do it in one shot. Vahkshi's finger was on the trigger, and was about to squeeze, when he felt a blow to the side. Vahkshi was flung off the cliff, but caught on to the rock, with his strong mechanical hand. He looked down at the ground below, and saw a giant boulder, about 55 feet below. Vahkshi looked up, and saw a brute, who wore a cloak over his face and body. "Now who's being assassinated?" the brute asked, in a spine chilling voice. Good thing I don't have a spine. Vahkshi thought, raising his crossbow at the being. Vahkshi fired, the bolt striking the brute dead in the face. Vahkshi didn't know if that killed him, or if when he tripped off the mountain did. But neither worked for Vahkshi. He climbed back up, and loaded another bolt into the crossbow, making that three. Vahkshi took aim again, and hit Krake` in the head. Krake` turned, and Vahkshi fired another, killing him. Vahkshi lowered his weapon and walked away. ---- Vahkshi sat in the hut of the Matoran leader. "So I killed the guy," Vahkshi said, "and his partner, and for that, you must pay me double." "Thank you, Vahkshi," the Matoran said, "now we can focus on the real treasure." That's what caught Vahkshi's attention. "What treasure?" He asked. "Oh, nothing." Vahkshi jumped at the Matoran and pinned him to the wall, crossbow pointed at his head. "Tell me," Vahkshi said, "tell me, and won't have to pay me double," Vahkshi smiled, "and I won't kill you." "Fine!" the Matoran said, "I'll tell you." Vahkshi dropped the Matoran, and backed up. The Matoran looked at Vahkshi, fear in his eyes. He stood up and started to speak. "The Kanohi Briadix," the Matoran said, "the mask of power. Krate` was trying to stop us. The legends say it is on the island of Drata." Vahkshi started to walk away. "Keep your widgets," he said, "I don't need them with that information." ---- Vahkshi walked toward the harbor, he needed a boat, and his canoe wasn't going to be any good. He came across the perfect ship, smaller, faster, and it had an engine. "Can I help you?" a voice said. Vahkshi whirled, to see a Le-Matoran, who was obviously a sales-Matoran. "Yes," Vahkshi replied, "I would like to... purchase this boat." The sales-Matoran smiled. "That would be 5930 widgets." Vahkshi reached into his pack, and pulled out a 4300 value of widgets. "How about I give you this much, and take the boat." "I'm afraid I can't do that." Vahkshi jumped in the boat, and gave him the widgets. "Well now you can," Vahkshi said. The sales-Matoran was going to protest, but he decided not to when he saw his crossbow. "Thank you for... business," The Matoran said. Vahkshi chuckled. "If you say so." He started the boat and took off. "Well Drata," Vahkshi said, "prepare to meet your thief." Chapter 2 Vahkshi was a bit confused, for he had no idea where the island of Drata was. He had been hired by a Matoran to kill a brute named Krate`, and when he did, the Matoran refused to share his information with Vahkshi. So, Vahkshi had to... persuade the Matoran to tell him. And that's where he found out about the Kanohi Braidix, mask of power, hidden on the island of Drata. So Vahkshi, mostly, paid for a boat, and set out for the island of Drata. Only problem: where was the island of Drata located? Now he was on his way to the closest island, to, hopefully, find some directions. Vahkshi stepped off his boat, to find a Matoran run city. Vahkshi looked around, and spotted a boat shop. They must have a map in there, Vahkshi thought. He walked past the shop, a few docks and town square, to get to the boat shop. When Vahkshi walked in, he was surprised to find the place run by Vortixx. "Excuse me," Vahkshi said. The blue Vortixx turned, and looked Vahkshi up and down. "What do you want, wimpy?" he asked. Vahkshi ignored the comment. "I am looking for the island of Drata," he said, "I was wondering if I could take a look at your map." The Vortixx grunted. "I aint' telling you, pip-squeak," he replied. Vahkshi grabbed the arm of the Vortixx, and flipped him on his back, he revealed his long sword, and put it to the Vortixx's throat. The others backed up. "Now are you gonna tell me?" Vahkshi asked. "I-I don't know anything about an island of Drata," the Vortixx said, scared out his wits. Vahkshi let him go, and he scrambled to his feet. Vahkshi left, not caring for the boat shop filled with the ignorant Vortixx. ---- Vahkshi needed supplies, so he went into town square, and into the shop. He picked out a few canteens of water, and filled his bag with food, and he also liked the Crossbow bolts on the wall, so he took those to. He went and to stand in line, when something caught his attention: a red Toa, wearing a Noble Ruru. Vahkshi didn't care much for Toa. they always thought they could fight because they were bigger, and had more armor then a Matoran. 2.5 ---- Takadox, Vezok, and Avak walked into a shop, in town square. They were here to find out more about this island of Drata. But when Takadox walked into the shop, he spotted a Toa, traveling with a Ga-Matoran, and Bohrok. Then he saw a, what seemed like, a half mechanical being. They waited in line behind the two groups, and Avak was stuck behind the Mechanical one. Vahkshi was awe struck when the two Skakdi walked in, along with the insect-like being. Now he was stuck in the middle of a Toa, Matoran, Bohrok, and a few freaks. Macku was looking at the, what seemed like, half mechanical being. Behind him was a group of a Skakdi, and a slightly insectoid-like being. "What can you tell me about the island of Drata?" Kapura asked the shop keeper. Vahkshi, Takadox, Vezok, and Avak started to tune in. "Ah," the shop keeper said, "it's mysterious island, it's said it can only be found if you have all four pieces of the map. Luckily for you, I have one right here." the shop keeper was pointing at burnt orange color piece of paper. That's when Vahkshi Kapura, and Takadox all said at once: "I'll take it!" The groups looked at each other. "Now now," Vahkshi said, "we can settle this the old fashioned way." Vahkshi, very quickly, grabbed the back of Avak's head and smashed it into the stone counter, knocking him out. Vezok put Vahkshi in a full Nelson hold, and Takadox advanced on Kapura. "Well well, Toa," Takadox said, "looks like it's me and you." "Planohk," Kapura said, "protect Macku." Takadox revealed his Protosteel sword, and launched a blast of nova at Kapura. Kapura blocked with his Magma Blade, and launched it back at him. Takadox hit it at the ground, making a small hole. Vahkshi struggled in Vezok's grip, but he knew how to get out. For you see Vahkshi has a head on the back of his, and when turned around, the Rahi side of him is unleashed. Vahkshi turned his head all the way around, and that scared Vezok enough to let him go. Vahkshi turned around, at Vezok, and leaped at him. Vezok him smacked out of the way, but Vahkshi kicked off of a wall, and tackled him through a wall, and into town square. Kapura dodged a jab form Takadox's sword, and gave a blow of his own, by kicking Takadox in the side. Takadox recovered quickly, and kicked Kapura out of the shop, and into town square. Kapura was getting up, but Takadox stepped on him, and put his sword to his throat. "You can't beat me little Toa," Takadox said, "for I am far more experienced then you are." Takadox brought his arm back, and was going to swing, when Vezok smashed into him. Takadox and Vezok hit the ground. Kapura looked over to see Vahkshi coming. Kapura got up, and shot a bolt of electricity at Vahkshi. Vahkshi switched his head back, and countered with his own electricity. "Get off me," Takadox yelled at Vezok, then pushed him off, "this time you get the Toa!" Vezok used his impact vision, on Toa Kapura, sending him into Vahkshi's wall of electricity. Vahkshi jumped over the smoke, and kicked Takadox to the ground. "You're very good at fighting..." Takadox stated, "Uh... who are you?" "My name is Vahkshi," he said pulling Takadox to his feet. "My name is Takadox," he said, shooting a nova bolt at Vahkshi's stomach, which sent him sprawling. "My name's Kapura!" a voice said, hitting Takadox in his back, which sent him sprawling too. Kapura watched him fly, then heard: "Good day Kapura, my name is Vezok," then Vezok launched a blast of impact vision at Kapura, making him slide across the ground. This was too much for Macku to handle, she wanted to leave. That's when she got a thought. Macku gave the Shop keeper, a 150 value of widget, then took the piece of the map, and took off. Vahkshi spotted this, and took aim with his crossbow, and fired one of his new bolts. The bolt was flying at Macku, and right before it hit,a net opened up, and caught her in it. Planohk looked at the falling Vahkshi, but not in time to see a net heading at, and capturing him. Takadox saw this as a chance to take the piece, grab Vezok, and get out. But that wasn't going to happen, Kapura shot a blast of fire at Takadox, knocking him down. Then Kapura felt a net form around him. "Three down," Vahkshi said to himself, "two to go." Vezok shot eyebeams at Vahkshi, but he dodged, without any difficulties. Vahkshi now wielded his long-sword, and slashed Vezok, knocking him down. Vahkshi then shot him with a net to. Takadox was now up, and walking toward the piece. Vahkshi shot a net at him, but Takadox dodged. "Just step aside, Vahkshi," Takadox said. "I'm afraid I can't do that," Vahkshi's voice said, right next to him. Takadox slashed with his sword, but Vahkshi blocked with his own sword. The two pushed at each other. Takadox tried to use his spellbinding vision, but Vahkshi couldn't be mind controlled, due to the fact of his half mechanical mind. Takadox tripped Vahkshi, and swung his sword. Macku saw this, and couldn't watch, so she closed her eyes. Takadox had won, and was going to get that piece. If only Kapura could escape his net, and attack. Macku opened her eyes and saw Takadox on the ground. "How?" she asked herself. She heard footsteps around her. Kapura had done it, he had escaped, and beat Takadox. Macku looked toward the footsteps... but that wasn't Kapura, it was Vahkshi. How was he alive? "Hello little Matoran." Vahkshi said, "do not worry, I won't hurt you. I got what I came for." 2 ---- Vahkshi looked at his hand, it held a the first piece of the map. He had beat two Skakdi, and a insect-like creature. But they beat the Toa. Vahkshi looked up, and saw a boat approaching, the rider was a tall sleek, being, who wore a Kanohi Tryna. When the boat met his, he noticed it was a female. "Excuse me," she said, "have you seen a blue, insect-like being anywhere?" "Takadox?" Vahkshi asked, "yeah he took off after I beat him." "You beat him?" She said, reaching out a hand, "hi, my name is Galix." Chapter 3 Vahkshi starred at his new companion Galix. Something just didn't seem right about her. Why was she after Takadox? Why is she teaming with him? Is she after the Bradix too? "So," Vahkshi started to say, "what business do you have with Takadox?" Galix said nothing, just looked a head as she steered the boat. There was a short moment of silence. "What business do you have with Takadox?" Vahkshi repeated more irritably. Galix shook her head "That information is classified," She replied. Vahkshi chuckled. This wasn't the first time he had heard someone say that. But he had his ways of getting information out of a being. "I'm sure that a order agent like yourself would be more than happy to kill a "scum" like me," Vahkshi started to say, "and I'm pretty sure the reason you haven’t tried yet is because you think I can help you catch Takadox." Galix looked at him. "How did you-" she started to say. "Maybe there's something bigger going on then you think," Vahkshi continued, "maybe I don't have to share if you won't." Galix sighed. "He got past my guard, and escaped two prisoners on Odina." Galix finally confessed. "So you were dispatched to hunt him down." Vahkshi finished. Galix looked at him. How come she's never heard of this... thing before? He was cunning, strong, and smart. "What did you mean by ''more then you know? ''" She asked. Vahkshi let out a laugh. "Have you ever heard of the Bradix?" Vahkshi said with a smile Three hours later... ---- Galix rolled out of the way, and slammed into the boat floor. A bolt of Shadow pierced the ground next to her. She looked back up at the being firing at the duo. It was a Shadow Toa. They had been sailing when he showed up. Galix raised her Cordak Blaster and fired a few rounds. The Shadow Toa dodged, but was instantly slammed by a tower of water created by Galix. Galix looked around, where did Vahkshi run off too? Had he left her to die? Galix looked around. The Shadow Toa was falling, but he caught himself. That's when she noticed a blur moving across the surface of the sea. It slammed into the Shadow Toa, then turned around and did again, and again, and again. The Shadow Toa fell beneath the water. The blur jumped, and that's when Galix realized it was Vahkshi on his Rahi side. Vahkshi dove under. Too Galix this seemed like a murderous rage to Galix. She looked around... Then a splash was right in front of her. Vahkshi landed on the boat. "Friends of yours?" Galix asked. "I wouldn't say friends," Vahkshi answered, "but I know where they came from." "Where?" Galix asked. "Shadow Squad" Category:Stories